


Forever And Always

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Princess - Freeform, Reader Instert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the moment I laid eyes on you, Princess... I couldn't look away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

A humble butler, was he. Cleaning up the castle of the Native Dragon, preparing food, (which would be thrown out behind his back, and redone by someone else) solving problems around the town, gardening, and other small tasks. It was in the very garden behind the castle where he first say her. It was there where his soft purple eyes widened, and his heart swelled in such a way which was unknown to the butler.

It was here he had nearly forgotten all his duties, that he was looking upon none other than the princess who had come to town the day earlier. He blinked slowly, trying to register the absolute beauty before him, before his mind began to work again. Straightening his posture he gave a slight bow to the young lady before him.

"Princess, allow me to aid you with the garden." A typhoon had gone through a few days prior, he hadn't been able to come to the garden to begin picking up until this morning.

"Please, don't call me that." she's looking away, and even though he had upset her, Vishnal couldn't help the way his heart pounded in his chest.  _Her voice.... it's more beautiful than Margret's music._ Again the butler found himself staring, and this time he was almost at a loss for words.

"...My apologies. I was only informed the Princess had arrived, how should I address you?"

"My name... it's [Name]. And what about yours?"

***

It was then, when Vishnal made a promise to make sure her world would always be bright. He never wished to upset her again. The butler rose earlier than the rest of the town, to make sure everything was tidy, and still be on time to wake her at six sharp. Never late, he always greeted her with a smile, no matter how tired he was. A butler was the last to go to sleep, and the first to rise in the morning. But seeing [Name], as she woke from slumber...it was always worth it, and gave him more than enough energy to make it through the day.

Seeing her sleep, before he would rose her from sleep...was what made him decide he wished to fall asleep next to her. No matter how impossible it should be, that a butler was in a romantic relationship with his master, these fantasies seemed to drive him on, keeping him happy even though he knew he could never be more than a simple butler, to his master. Oh how he wished it were different. That someone else was the princess, that she was but a towns person, selling her wares. It would all be so much simpler.

Gazing down at the sleeping princess, he longed to run his hands against her cheek, to pull her close and feel her heart beat against his own. It was a fool's paradise within his mind, but he was slowly but surely finding just thinking about her wasn't enough.

***

They had known each other for a few seasons now, and Vishnal woke one morning to find that he had many, many chores to do. He wasn't going to be able to wake sweet [Name] that morning, and he sighed regardless and did as he was told. It was later that day when he ran into the other butler-in-training, Clorica. The two had been good friends, and when she handed him a small box with a cookie inside, he almost screamed. Sure it was a friendship cookie, but had he been so distracted to forget that it was Valentine's day?!

"Th-thank you Clorica." It wasn't the fact he had gotten a sweet from Clorica which made him suddenly so nervous, it was that there was a chance [Name] would give him one. The thought made him terrified, and hopeful all at once. Heart pounding erratically in his chest in fear and excitement.

"Vishnal." A voice from behind him brought his body into a stiff pole. Eyes wide the butler shyly turned to the Princess he so loved.

"Y-yes? No-nothing's wrong, I- I promise." He doesn't realize it, but he's shaking. Before him, [Name] gives a soft smile, and presents him with none other than a cookie. "Is-is this-" He stutters a few times while she smiles, still holding the box.

"You're special to me."

These words sealed her fate.

***

The wedding would be marvelous. So Vishnal told himself as he sat with [Name] under the trees around the garden, in the shade of one of her Monster Barns. She had insisted they work during midday on the garden, and now they were taking a bit of a break. She had fallen asleep head in his lap while he carefully used Moondrop, Cherry Grass, and Charm Blue flowers to weave a crown for her. His princess.

"I wish I could tell you..." He says softly, smiling down at her, and brushing his fingers against her cheek, just as he longed to do so. No one could see them unless they were looking, and part of Vishnal wished to be able to stay there forever. "...just how much I adore you, Princess." He sighs softly, and closes his eyes leaning his head against the wood of the barn. The crown was nearly done, all he had to do was wait for her to wake up so he could adjust the size of it.

When he remembered something...They had gone out to Autumn road, [Name] asking him if he could help her with sending some monsters back to the Forest of Beginnings. It was there, that he came upon an abandoned house...it would be perfect, he realizes. "Just... Perfect." He thinks, as  he too slips into a shallow form of sleep.

***

A gentle caress, a soft kiss, it's everything he ever wanted, except...she's not reacting. "Princess..." Vishnal knows how much she despises being called such...but he can't help himself. She's just so cute when she pouts. He brushes his fingers against her cheek, she's flustered and confused.

"Where... where are we?" She asks suddenly, and he realizes that she has just woken up.

"We were out on Winter Road." He says, smiling. "We were attacked by some Hunter wolves, and were lucky to get out of there." He tips his head to the side, looking into her eyes as he pulls her close. From here, he presses his forehead to her shoulder. It's easier to lie to her than he thought it would be.

"Do you remember...?" He clinks his eyes closed, hoping and praying that it had worked. Really, he had talked to some of the people from the Sech's empire. They had some mages who would practice in erasing the memories of their captured enemies.

"Who...are you?" Now he can really let tears flow. However, they are happy. He can finally be with her...finally be together with the one he really loves.

"Don't you remember, Princess?..." He holds her face pulling her closer yet. Hugging her body, smelling her sweet scent. "We're lovers... I'm your husband, Vishnal... and your [Name]... My lovely wife, who gardens and makes the most wonderful curry bread...don't you remember any of it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Once apart of a collection, dissolving all collections into one-shot series.


End file.
